Tregua
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Watson ha muerto. La perdida de su mejor amigo alado daña al joven detective más de lo que está dispuesto a demostrar, lo suficiente para que cierta bruja maniática se arriesgue haciendo cabriolas en la linea que separa la amistad de la enemistad, para verle sonreír de nuevo. (*Light* Saguru/Akako)


**Porque amo el shipp de Saguru x Akako y me harte de leerlo solo en inglés.**

 **Los personajes son del gran Aoyama-sensei (me quito el sombrero ante su mención), yo solo los obligo a darse amorsh~~ XD**

* * *

 **— TREGUA —**

 ** _1_**

* * *

Akako fue la única en darse cuenta. La orgullosa pelinegra podría decir que fueron varías cosas las que le sirvieron para darse cuenta, su intelecto superior al de todos los jóvenes mortales de los que se rodeaba, su sexto sentido femenino, o sus propios poderes. Pero lo único que la hizo darse cuenta de lo que ocurría fue su fijación por el extranjero inglés. Al principio su interés había nacido del puro despecho. Kaitou Kid la había rechazado como si ella fuese una vulgar cualquiera y justo después aparecía el rubio en su vida, cruzando más de medio mundo únicamente para declararle la guerra al ladrón de guante blanco, una y otra vez dejándolo en ridículo delante del mundo entero. Era una obvia señal de que Seguro y ella estaban conectados por el hilo del destino, había aparecido cuando más necesitaba un apoyo en contra de Kid. Por supuesto que discretamente ella aplaudía al mortal aspirante a detective, no solo en los encuentros oficiales de ambos, si no en los retos típicos de adolescentes que sucedían dentro de las paredes del instituto. Era solo un tira y afloja entre dos niños caprichosos, deseosos de declararse el mejor. El detective y el ladrón. Una enemistad que nunca acabaría.

Pero entonces uno de los niños dejó de tirar de la cuerda repentinamente. Kaitou Kid seguía con sus robos y un joven detective le seguía los pasos, pero no era el rubio europeo que había agradado a la bruja.

— Me cansé de jugar —fue la escueta respuesta que Saguro les legó a sus compañeros de clase, cuando notaron la repentina falta de interés de uno de los más jóvenes y más talentosos detectives del mundo.

Obviamente a la defensiva, pero nunca sin perder su elegancia inglesa. Elegante mentira. Él había dejado literalmente toda su vida atrás y se había mudado a otro país con solo una motivación en su cabeza: atrapar a Kid. Y era un detective, un tipo listo, todo lo calculaba meticulosamente con cabeza fría, a pesar de ser también un adolescente provocable, Saguru simplemente no se levantaría un día y tomaría un avión a Japón únicamente siguiendo un capricho fácil que con el tiempo se iría. Sin embargo le creyeron, o fingieron creerle (Kaito se regodeó bastante. Aoko le golpeó por ello, como era de esperar), porque ninguno tenía realmente una amistad forjada con el joven rubio, no tenían derecho a preguntarle.

Akako no necesitó preguntar nada, le bastó con ver sus ojos. El conocido coctel mezclado con shock, ira, profunda tristeza, bañada con una buena dosis de impotencia y resignación. Ella había vivido los suficientes siglos para reconocer esa mirada a la primera, la que siempre ponen los mortales cuando el último grano de arena está a punto de caer, esa que abunda en las miradas de los hospitales, cuando los familiares y amigos de un moribundo reciben la noticia. Alguien muy querido para Saguro estaba muriendo y no había manera de salvarle, porque por muy inteligente que fuese, mortales como él no tenían forma de burlar a la muerte.

Akako se obligó a mirar a otra parte, como siempre desde que se dio cuenta de que había empezado a actuar como una colegiala enamorada ante la sola mención del mortal inglés. Ya se había enamorado antes, ya sabía como iba a la cosa, sabía a la perfección lo que sucedía cuando los veías envejecer y finalmente morir, sin posibilidad de seguirles al otro mundo. Contra la vida, el amor era la magia más débil existente, oh eso si que ella lo sabía bien. Y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse por meses plantada ante la tumba de otro amor imposible más, no importaba cuan genial Suguro podía verse a sus ojos, estaba atado a la mortalidad, como todos... menos ella. ¿Por qué ella? Era una pregunta que se había hartado de hacerse como hace ya tres siglos, ¿y quien los cuenta ya?

Pero sus defensas se vieron brutalmente atacadas en cuanto el detective rompió su asistencia perfecta y no pasó por el instituto por primera vez desde que llegó al país. Y maldijo a los mortales por ser tan sentimentales y después a si misma por dejarse contagiar.

* * *

Saguro no encontraba memoria ni dentro de si ni en los álbumes familiares, donde Watson no hubiese estado presente en su vida, porque no la había.

Más que un animal, una mascota, más que una mascota, un compañero, más que un compañero, un amigo, más que un amigo, un segundo padre. Watson rara vez había apartado sus ojos rapaces del humano desde que nació, apoyándole en todo momento, él fue quien le animó silenciosamente a abrir sus alas y volar a su destino como detective, quien le enseñó a ver más allá de lo que un humano corriente puede notar, para así cazar a las "ratas" más rápido y desde más lejos. La carne de carroña sabe mejor cuando la metes tú mismo en prisión...

50 años es mucho para un halcón, muchísimo, sobretodo para uno domesticado dentro de una mansión, incluso si se trata de uno tan especial como Watson. Sobrevivió a su abuelo y a su padre, quienes no habían visto más allá de solo una mascota excéntrica de la que presumir en las reuniones, y le tocaba a él, al joven Suguro, el único que había visto más alla y se había encontrado con ojos más humanos que los de alguna gente con la que se relacionaba su familia, un modelo a seguir de alas y garras afiladas como cuchillos... garras que le subían hasta el cuello la manta de su cama en las noches de frío, el decirle adiós para siempre.

Nunca enfrentarse a la sombra de la muerte había sido tan difícil para un detective. Y eso cierta bruja lo notó. Cuando Watson de repente tenía cada vez menos ganas de revolotear libre fuera de su jaula, siempre abierta. Ya no hacía caso de la voz del rubio cuando entrenaban juntos. Dejaba sin picotear más de la mitad de la carne fresca que le era servida, su oído y su vista, dos prodigios de la naturaleza, ya no funcionaban tan bien como antes. Cuando antes era capaz de distinguir perfectamente cuando Suguro tomaba un rotulador y comenzaba a anotar en su pizarra todo lo necesario para resolver un caso, aunque estuviese en la otra punta de la mansión, el chico siempre podría contar con que el magestuoso animal no tardaría en clavar sus garras en su hombro, mirando con gran intereses sus anotaciones, como si realmente pudiera entenderlas y le fascinasen. Ahora simplemente se echaba a dormir cuando eso sucedía, sin ni siquiera la necesidad de estar a oscuras. Sus plumas hacía mucho que habían perdido brillo por su avanzada edad, eso era innegable, pero el animal ya casi se quedaba desnudo debido a la gran cantidad que se desprendían de su cuerpo.

Por supuesto que el joven no perdió tiempo en contratar al mejor veterinario de Japón nada más aparecieron los primeros indicios. Aunque no necesitaba especialista alguno papara saber lo que estaba sucediendole a Watson, tan solo contando con la edad del animal era algo obvio hasta para un chico corriente, la ley de la naturaleza al fin estaba haciendo su trabajo después de exactamente 50 años. Pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de aceptar.

Saguro no tenía recuerdos de su vida donde Watson no estuviese presente, incluso en su llegada al mundo el halcón fue el primero en ver esa carita sonrosada y los cuatro pelitos dorados que la adornaban, después de su propia madre. Ahora el animal que siempre había estado ahí para él se moría y el joven sentía morir a su vez la mejor parte de si mismo.

Mientras Kaitou Kid estaba ahí fuera haciendo de las suyas, el adolescente pasivamente veía el tiempo pasar encerrado en su salón, Watson dormido en su regazo entre una gruesa manta. Era el efecto de los narcóticos que le había recetado el veterinario, harán más pacífica su marcha del mundo. ¿Acaso importaba otra cosa que no fuera el ave antaño rapaz?

Que le dieran a Kid, que le dieran al cumplimiento de la justicia, Saguro estaba ante la mayor encrucijada de su carrera: como seguir adelante sin Watson. Parecía una pregunta sin respuesta.


End file.
